


Who is Rose Gatiss

by Williamchu



Series: 短篇文 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 男扮女裝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: 時間設定在403之後，兩人沒有在一起。Mycroft發現恐怖組織盯上Lestrade，暗自在意總督察的Mycroft，為了幫助Lestrade脫險又不讓他發現自己插了手，Mycroft選擇Undercover協助Lestrade。





	1. Who is Rose Gatiss

**Author's Note:**

> 劇情詭異可能，OOC可能、梗來自踢踢、希望此文能夠讓她喜歡，關於總督察的工作內容，是我亂掰的，請不要認真，就看看一個Undercover麥如何誘惑總督察雷，然後把傻雷上鉤以為可以吃麥，結果最後被麥吃掉就好。

麥的Undercover大略示意圖：

 

**看過示意圖無法接受的人請按右上角叉叉。謝謝。**

 

自從Lestrade當上總督察後，他不只要忙那些可怕的文件，還得抽空參與一些惱人的政治聚會，例如現在這個－打好關係，對你手頭上的案件會更有幫助。這是他的長官派他來之前所叮嚀他的話，Lestrade不得不拿出他手頭上最好的西裝，準時抵達聚會場所。

那是在一間高級飯店的交誼廳所舉辦的聚會，Lestrade走了進去給門口的接待者遞上邀請函，便被帶入至聚會裏頭，Lestrade深吸了口氣，和上前攀談的人們開始了無趣的寒暄，終於和可能會影響案子的相關人士打好關係的幾個小時後，Lestrade拿著高腳杯，躲進了交誼廳的角落處，期望可以從這惱人的夜晚吸到幾口乾淨清晰的獨處空氣。

但是上天可沒有想順著Lestrade的意，背靠著牆，正低頭凝視杯裡香檳的銀髮男人，忽然聽見拐杖磨著地板的聲音，最後那拐杖進入他的視線範圍，隨後輕輕撞上了他鞋子的側面。

「……抱歉。」那是比平常女性還要更加低沉的嗓音，那拐杖縮了回去。

Lestrade轉過頭看向那位一手摸著牆壁，一手拿著純黑拐杖的女人，然而眼前女子的模樣卻讓他一時間睜大了雙眼，儘管眼前人的打扮並沒有多花枝招展，說真的，比起幾年前Molly在聖誕聚會上穿的露肩套裝，她反而低調許多，而且這女人還比Lestrade要高，她腳底的黑低跟鞋只不過多出總督察的西裝鞋幾公分罷了。

愣了幾秒才知道要回答的Lestrade趕忙回過神，「不不，沒關係。」

將上半臉幾乎隱藏在墨鏡下的女人微笑起來，那塗上淡粉色唇彩的薄唇彎成一輪美麗的彎月，Lestrade莫名的心臟一緊，但又覺得這女人的模樣滿眼熟的，Lestrade開始在腦海裡搜尋著人臉，思考這張臉究竟是在哪兒看過，尤其是 **那個鼻子** 。

接著在腦海內出現的唯一人士讓Lestrade幾乎都要噴出方才啜飲進嘴裡的香檳，那是Sherlock的兄長， **總是西裝筆挺、打扮保守如18世紀倫敦紳士、手握一把高級桃木柄黑傘、能夠代表大英帝國政府本身的Mycroft Holmes** －－ _不不不不不，你想太多了Lestrade， **眼前的盲女** 絕不可能是 **那操他見鬼的大英政府** 。_

「真是個無趣的聚會，不是嗎？」

女人依舊保持那抹淡淡的微笑，柔順的棕色即肩長髮遮擋住了臉的輪廓，接著放下輕倚著牆的手，優雅地站得直挺，她脖頸上戴著一條精緻的銀項鏈，墜飾是隱隱燦出淡藍光的水滴狀藍水晶，身穿淡藍色的襯衫搭配著女款深藍西裝外套，以及一件完美的黑短裙，為何完美？

因為那件短裙 **完美地** 讓女子露出了那被絲襪包裹住的修長玉腿。

Lestrade用力吞嚥了下，「對…」然後在下一秒才倏地反應過來，「不、不，」這才將總督察該有的專業表情放上臉，「人們總得交際應酬。」

「是，」女人輕輕頷首，收起了那誘惑Lestrade的微笑，「可惜大部分的人都無聊的可以。」

Lestrade覺得對方根本是Mycroft Holmes的性轉版本了，那鼻子、那嘴唇、那高挑的身材、那長腿、還有最讓他受不了的，對方不可言喻的氣質和氣場，Lestrade幾乎是無法控制的被眼前女人深深吸引。

拜託，他妄想那見鬼的大英政府幾乎有好一陣子了，但那個冷淡的男人怎麼會對他一個小小總督察有興趣，儘管在謝林福特事件那晚Lestrade給了Mycroft一個強而有力的擁抱以及一夜的陪伴，可是那之後他們的關係毫無改變，一如往常，依舊是帶著上司和下屬的口吻做交談。

Lestrade將到口的嘆息吞回嘴裡，隨後將眼神專注的盯在面前女人身上，「若是能在這聚會上遇見那小部分有趣的人，便又是另外一回事了。」他頓了頓，「我是新蘇格蘭場的DCI. Greg Lestrade。」

「在內政部裡的一名小小接話員，」那女人的臉上再次彎起一道恰到好處，讓Lestrade情動不已的笑容，「Rose Gatiss。」

**Gay-tiss.**

總督察用力咬了下頰肉，才避免自己發出沒禮貌的笑聲。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

這次的行動是為了保護Lestrade遠離這場鴻門宴，Mycroft暗自在意這位新蘇格蘭場的總督察已有好幾個年頭，只是他從未表現出來過，地下大英帝國的化身能夠面對簡單的性並且輕鬆地將之去除，但是面對感情，他總是深深地壓抑在心底，如同他對待Sherlock的方式一樣，隱晦的去愛，隱晦的給予關心，而他從未奢望得到回應。

Mycroft總是默默付出然後滿足於此，所以他從不覺得自己孤獨，他只是比較特立獨行罷了。

所以Mycroft的腦海裡從未出現過Lestrade會愛上他的妄想，然而在謝林福德事件後，Lestrade給予他的擁抱和陪伴，幾乎讓他差點無法控制的出手了，但Mycroft最終還是用強大的意志力壓下了衝動，Lestrade只不過是付出一個朋友般的關懷，更遑論說他的職業大多數的時間就是在做這樣子的事情－安慰、關懷。

Lestrade是個溫暖、富有人情味的男人，這就是他的本性、他的美，Mycroft不應該利用這樣美好如同天使般閃耀的本性來滿足自己的慾望。

而在Mycroft得知Lestrade因為一個案子而將陷進一場鴻門宴時，他仍舊出手了，只不過這次攻破敵方的困難程度，竟得讓已經極少出外勤的大英政府親自出馬，掌控全場、保護目標安全，只是他完全不想讓Lestrade得知這次的保護行動，更重要的是，敵手更不能清楚知道他的到來。

所以，Mycroft決定男扮女裝，為了讓鼻樑上能遮擋住大半個臉的墨鏡合理許多，他更假扮成了一個柱著拐杖的女盲人，手中有東西可以緊握還能令Mycroft放鬆許多。

脫下那身繁複的高檔西裝，Mycroft決定扮成一個穿著輕鬆且低調的女人，畢竟他的身份只不過是一個內政部的小接話員，還是個盲女，所以他在Anthea的建議下選擇了一套簡單的女套裝，外加幾乎是被Anthea強硬地說服要穿上的短裙和絲襪。（還有放在胸前那詭異的兩顆小水球，說真的，塞進去胸前時，Mycroft幾乎想要在任務完成後把這兩顆水球燒得一乾二淨。）

「如果你要讓DCI注意到你，」女祕書抬高手，向長官示意手中的短裙和絲襪，「這是必須的。」

衣物穿著完畢，Anthea緊抿著唇開始在Mycroft臉上塗塗抹抹，在抹上化妝水、乳液、粉底液和粉底後，她拿著眼線筆來到Mycroft的眼眶前，後者皺起了眉頭，那咬著頰肉的好秘書只是聲音低啞地說道：「避免緊急狀況。要是墨鏡掉了，DCI認出您的速度才不會那麼快。」

Mycroft勉為其難地接受了，在眼睛周圍做出的大動作器具還有眼影盒、睫毛膏和畫眉筆，隨後臉頰上被輕輕覆蓋了些許粉色，接著，當那淺粉口紅打好底沾上些微晶亮的唇蜜後，他正要用力地抿唇，被Anthea當機立斷的阻止了。

「長官，請輕輕地動作。」

公務員照做了，輕輕地抿唇，隨後恢復原狀讓自家的化妝師見見她忙碌半天後的完成品，看起來是非常滿意，Anthea正要拿出鏡子讓Mycroft看時，後者拒絕了。

「不用，能讓DCI看不出來即可。」

更重要的是，Mycroft完全不想要記下這張化過妝的臉。

隨後Anthea拿出一瓶小小的玻璃罐子，從化妝時間就彼此對坐的兩位，互相對望了一眼，Mycroft幾不可察的嘆了口氣，伸出右手。

Anthea轉開瓶蓋，連著瓶蓋的小小刷子上沾附著半透明的淡粉色液體，她小心翼翼地握住長官纖細白皙的手，將刷子上頭的塗料完美且均勻的塗滿那五個小小區域，隨後以相同的態度塗好另外一隻手。

女秘書將公務員的雙手放回椅子的扶手，輕聲提醒對方待到塗料全乾才可動作，在這個等待的過程之中，Anthea拿出了一個小盒子，一打開許許多多的耳環、項鏈、手鍊、墜飾整整齊齊的擺放在裡頭。

Anthea看了Mycroft的臉一眼，很快地選中一對夾式的耳環，長水滴狀的金屬閃爍著細微金光。

「我可不是妳的芭比娃娃，Anthea。」Mycroft皺緊眉頭，他早就發現對方嘴角努力隱藏住的孩子氣。

「長官，你今天可是要去引誘新蘇格蘭場最英俊的DCI。」Anthea傾過身子，將耳環夾在了Mycrof的雙耳上。

她又迅速的選中一條銀項鏈，墜飾是水滴狀的藍水晶掛在男人的脖頸，以及如流蘇般的細緻金色手鍊在右手腕扣好，最後是一隻低調的女款手錶，金屬錶底貼合在男人的左手腕。

Anthea低頭凝視長官擦著淡粉色指甲油的手搭配上自己所選擇的配件，滿意的微笑起來。

「完成了。」

Mycroft在心底給了自己一個大大的嘆息，他站起身，戴上墨鏡，套上假髮，穿上黑色的低跟鞋，拿起斜靠在辦公桌的拐杖，挺直背脊。

「長官，請放心。」

Anthea站在他的面前，神色如同往常一般。

「 **你很美。** 」

她的眼神是如此真誠，讓Mycroft差點就要相信她。

當Mycroft到達任務地點，窩在一個小角落等待聚會開始時，他看見了表情稍嫌僵硬的總督察走進交誼廳，Lestrade身上正穿著一套好看的深藍色西裝，Mycroft的心臟倏地一緊，加大了握著拐杖的力道。

待幾個小時後，銀髮男人終於來到角落，在敵方打算開始動作前，他如同一位真正的女盲人般先行打斷總督察的獨處時光，而Anthea的話似乎是真的對了，Lestrade確實被女裝的他所吸引。

以為Mycroft是真的盲人，總督察用那雙彷彿有著廣大星空和宇宙的琥珀色雙眼展現出毫不遮掩的熱情注視，幾乎讓他有些情不自禁的舔了下唇瓣，然後在吃到化學味後，立刻縮回舌頭，在不被面前人發現的情況下在口腔裡用力捲著舌。

看著眼前對Rose Gatiss有著極大性趣的Lestrade，公務員迅速地壓下內心小小的傷感和失落，只有小小的，他很肯定。

Rose露出為了這次行動在鏡子面前練習了好幾次的、完美的、勾人的微笑。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lestrade和Rose簡單的交談了幾句後，交誼廳裡的音響傳出了一陣悠揚的樂聲，廳內的人士們開始互相邀約共舞，Rose暗暗知道這是敵方決意進攻的號角。

而她會拯救Lestrade。

「人們在跳舞了對吧？」Rose拿著拐杖，轉向聲音傳來處。

Lestrade點著頭，「是啊。」

「真好，」Rose較為低沉的女嗓音透露出了恰到好處的遺憾和渴望，「我也真想跳一次舞，只是不知道有哪位紳士會如此好心的邀請一個女盲人？」

Lestrade先是一楞，隨後他毫不猶豫地站到了Rose的身前，真誠地微彎下腰，伸出手。

「Miss. Gatiss，請問我是否有榮幸能邀妳共舞一曲？」

透過墨鏡，Rose看見那眼睛裡的溫柔， **他的** 心臟再次一緊，但 **他** 幾乎是立刻在同個時間給予了Lestrade一個正常女人會有的反應，驚訝的張大小嘴，然後害羞地微笑說好。

說真的， **他** 並不驚訝也不害羞。 **他** 反而有些想要逃跑，銀髮男人的溫柔實在是影響 **他** 太多太多了。

Lestrade臉上帶著溫暖的笑，將Rose的拐杖交給了一個服務生請他保管至這首舞曲結束後，總督察插起左臂，接著輕輕地牽起Rose的手。

她的手比平常女性都還要來得寬大許多，但掌心滑嫩，手背白皙，指節纖細修長，再配上塗著淡粉彩的指甲，這美麗的手映入Lestrade的眼裡可以說是誘惑力十足，他情不自禁地用拇指輕輕滑動蹭了下對方的手背，隨後示意女人挽住他的手臂，Rose聽話的照做了，兩人現在正肩併著肩的靠著。

「希望妳不會介意一個比妳矮的男士領著妳跳舞？」

「不，絕對不會。」Rose快速地回覆道。

「那就好，」Lestrade笑了起來，「請放心跟我走。」他湊近Rose耳邊。

「 **我會保護好妳的，Rose。** 」

**我也會保護好你的，Greg。**

Rose深吸了口氣，轉過頭，再次浮現那完美的笑，「Greg，你真好。」

Lestrade幾乎是瞬間又被眼前的女人直直打中了心臟，更重要的是Rose身上的香水味比他想像得更加好聞，不是那種刻意打扮的誇大香味，而是淡淡的、彷彿一池廣闊湖水、彷彿一片晶瑩白雪的氣味。

 **他** 毫不意外地再次看見瞬間放大的黑色瞳仁，滿意地在自己內心點著頭，然後很快地又認真起來，因為接下來 **他** 得有技巧的跳著舞，躲過敵方的那些小動作，還得讓Lestrade覺得是他在主導著舞步。

總督察小心翼翼地挽著高挑優雅的Rose來到了舞池邊，他轉過身，領著Rose的手來到自身的肩頭處，手臂則是摟住對方纖細的腰身，兩人貼近身體，Lestrade閉上眼享受著對方的體溫和好聞氣味，伴隨悠揚的樂聲，開始領著Rose跳起舞。

因為有墨鏡的遮擋，Rose跳著女方的舞步依舊可以隨心所欲地轉著眼睛觀察四周的狀況，並非說 **他** 並不享受眼前男人的體溫，換句話說， **他** 很喜歡， **他** 非常喜歡，甚至把它牢牢記在了自己的思維宮殿裡，有些極為疲憊的時刻 **他** 會閉上眼在思維宮殿裡想像著對方的擁抱，僅此而已。

而不是像現在這樣實際地沉溺在對方的溫柔和懷抱裡。

儘管得分心帶著Lestrade躲過敵人，但Rose還是能夠分出心神和Lestrade交談，她其實可以感受得到總督察溫柔底下的深沉慾望，但男人紳士地沒有表現出半毫，若是沒有接下來的行動的話，銀髮男人肯定在聚會結束後就會這樣放Rose遠去，更多可能只是要個電話號碼罷了。

Mycroft在心底的小小角落嘆了口氣，卻又帶著半分竊喜，他很快地把這個小情緒捏死在掌心。

毫無困難地躲過了敵方好幾次的暗處攻擊，藉由耳裡小小的科技產品他聽見自家女秘書的聲音：「長官，擊退行動已經準備完畢。」

下一秒，Rose極為有技巧的拐了一腳，發出一聲短促的吃痛聲，Lestrade趕緊止住了動作，表情透出深切且真誠的關心。

「還好嗎？」

Rose刻意地將整個身體軟倒在Lestrade身上，唇瓣貼上後者的耳廓。

「Greg，」她頓了頓，「願意帶我回房休息嗎？」懷裡的男人明顯地呼吸一滯。

Lestrade的耳朵沾上了那亮眼的唇蜜和粉色口紅，Rose退離時瞇起眼，有些滿意這一次得到的小小獎品。

而我們好心的總督察的嗓音難得如此深沉低啞，但他有力的臂膀依舊穩穩地抱著懷裡高挑的女人。

「好。」

Lestrade向服務生取回了Rose的拐杖，小心地扶著她前往房間。

「這個聚會其實連著舉辦兩晚，所以跟著上司來的我才能住進這樣的高級飯店。」

Rose不太好意思地說著，但Lestrade幾乎沒甚麼心力去思考這些，方才那赤裸裸地誘惑幾乎讓他冷靜不下來，好險這位美麗的女士看不見，不然他情動的模樣肯定非常明顯，而Lestrade不曉得的是，對方確實全部看在了眼底。

Rose從西裝口袋拿出房卡，打開門，Lestrade帶著她走進房內，讓她坐上舒適的單人沙發，因為短裙上移，白嫩渾圓的大腿裸露出更多了，儘管那是如此地吸引銀髮男人的目光，但他還是擔憂地看向Rose。

「需要我幫妳按摩傷處嗎？」

「沒關係，」Rose尋著對方的嗓音抬頭看向Lestrade，「真的非常感謝你，陪我跳舞、還扶我回房。」

Lestrade見Rose露出感激的微笑，他回以了一個簡單的笑，「不會。」

Lestrade突然意識到得將手中的拐杖交給Rose，這樣對方應該會更加安心些，而他照做了，只是在總督察覆上Rose的手，要將拐杖放進女人手裡時，對方另一隻手緩緩伸出像是在找尋著甚麼，最後握上了他的。

「Greg，」Rose緊張地舔了下唇瓣，又將舌頭迅速地縮回去，「願意留下來陪我一會兒嗎？」

Lestrade忽地感受到排山倒海而來席捲彼此的曖昧氣氛，「當然可以。」

如果這時候還不懂主動，總督察肯定是白活這四十三個年頭了，他蹲下身子，將拐杖輕輕放在地上，隨後站起身，手放上女人的肩膀輕柔地按了下，算是個事前預告，見Rose沒有表示，他才緩緩低傾過身。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft不是故意要跟Lestrade調情， **真的不是** 。

他必須要拖延一些時間，讓自家特工們處理掉那些陰險的鼠輩們。

在Lestrade快要吻上視線正對向前的他時， **失落** 、 ** _不對_** ，是 **高興且鬆口氣地** 聽見Anthea的聲音：「長官，任務完成。」

「Greg。」Rose趕緊用可以破壞這曖昧氣氛的音調開口，Lestrade倏地止住動作，眨了眨眼。

「可以幫我去浴室弄個熱毛巾嗎？我覺得我還是熱敷一下腳好了。」Rose怯怯地說道。

Lestrade挺直背脊，點點頭，「好，在這坐著等我。」

Rose眼尾見到Lestrade踏進浴室，立刻迅速彎腰拿起拐杖，快手快步的走到門前，手放上握把，預備要轉開。

太好了，他終於能卸下這惱人的打扮了，這絕對可以算是Mycroft Holmes一生中最為羞恥的黑歷史。

然而這句話還沒想到一半，他就聽見背後傳來Lestrade的呼喚。

「 _ **Rose Gatiss？**_ 」

Mycroft以極大的控制力才止住了那個瞬間驚嚇的顫抖，但他還沒能轉過身做出反應，Lestrade已經走到了他的背後。

「妳看得見？」Lestrade聽起來非常困惑，同時聲音裡還存在著些微不悅。

Mycroft在內心裡嘆氣，他保持女性化的嗓音，「不，我只是熟悉這間房內的擺設。」

Lestrade緊皺眉頭，「Rose Gatiss。」他已經完完全全變成總督察審問犯人的狀態。

Mycroft繃緊下顎，轉過身，視線依舊固執的正對著前方，假裝自己是個盲人，Lestrade伸出手，打算取下他臉上的墨鏡。

然而被揭穿的恐慌實在是太大，大到Mycroft連想都沒想直接抓住了Lestrade還放在虛空中的手－ **Shit。** 公務員極為罕見的在腦內飆了自己一個髒話。

 **穿女裝** 、 **爆粗口** 、 **跟Lestrade調情** ，這還真是美好的一天。

Lestrade稍稍抬頭瞪著比自己還高的Rose，完全不明白這女人為何要裝盲接近自己，是為了博取同情心誘惑自己？老天，他都幾歲了？還有這種鬼事情會發生？如果是在二十年前他還相信，現在的他都可以算得上是個糟老頭了。

但是又在快誘惑到後打算逃之夭夭，怎麼回事？

Lestrade收回了手，「能夠解釋一下嗎？Miss Gatiss。」

Rose終於放棄假裝盲人，她低下頭，視線正對總督察，語氣冰冷。

「我不覺得這需要給予你任何解釋，Lestrade總督察。」

這句話直直地給了Lestrade一個當頭棒喝，對方的嗓音確實頗女性化，但那個語氣、那個氣場，如果Rose沒有被自己撞見要偷跑離開，沒有用這樣的語調和語句說話，Lestrade絕對不可能會得出連自己也完全不敢置信的荒謬結論。大概就像是Sherlock心智年齡終於從15歲進展到30歲一樣的不敢置信。

**Mycroft Holmes居然穿女裝來誘惑他！**   
**誘惑到一半居然還打退堂鼓退縮了？！**

Lestrade倏地咬緊牙關，很好地控制住臉部表情，他不想讓眼前人發現自己已經知道了 **她的真實身份** ，否則以Lestrade熟識Mycroft十年的經驗來看，這個混蛋肯定會變回那見鬼的做作態度命令自己放他離開。

這操蛋的Mycroft Holmes，總督察暗暗地想。

**而且，要是不好好把握這個完美的機會的話，我他媽的就跟著Sherlock姓！**

Lestrade忽地萬般感謝剛才為了提醒Rose拐杖放在哪而轉過身的念頭，他第一次如此地深愛自己善良的心。

因此，總督察刻意地低下頭嘆了口氣，刻意地握住Rose的手，感覺到對方極為細小的震顫，但她並沒有即刻地抽回手。

**很好。**

「Rose。」

Lestrade再次抬頭，用他的那雙大眼 **深情凝視** Rose，據他以前的伴侶所說， **這非常有殺傷力** 。

看起來他的前伴侶們說的沒錯，Rose舔了下唇瓣。

「聽著，我很喜歡妳，或許現下言之過早，但是不管妳看不看得見，我都很願意照顧妳。」

Lestrade情動得無法克制，他的嗓音早已飽含了濃烈的情慾。

只要想到站在他面前確確實實是Mycroft Holmes，那 **該死的把三件套西裝當盔甲穿的地下大英政府** 變成現在 **臉上帶美妝、穿著女款套裝、黑短裙、絲襪和低跟鞋的Rose Gatiss** ，他所有的血液早已倏地往下身聚集，直白一點說，Lestrade現在硬得如同一顆頑石。

喔，我的老天， **他還有墊胸** 。

**我、的、老、天。**

緊皺的眉頭藏在墨鏡之後，Mycroft沒有發現對方正打著詭異的小心思，應該說他萬萬沒想到Lestrade對於 **女裝的他** 會如此情動，所以他 **忽略了** 這顯而易見的事實－ **Lestrade發現了他的真實身份，而且真心地喜歡他。**

「Lestrade，」Mycroft嗓音保持著冰冷，期望用這個語氣激怒對方，「我必須得走了。」

正打算抽回手，沒想到，事與願違。

Lestrade猛地將Mycroft壓上門板，兩人的身體完全貼在了一塊，Lestrade吻上那有著唇蜜跟口紅的薄唇。

Mycroft沒有回應這個有點強硬的吻，他身體僵硬，腦袋空白，不，不能說是腦袋空白，他在總督察動作時，腦中快速地閃過一句： _Lestrade總能帶給他 **驚喜** 。_

「我剛剛所說的都是真的。」Lestrade一手緊摟Mycroft的腰，輕輕舔舐後者的唇瓣，「而我也相信你喜歡我。」

公務員張嘴要回應，Lestrade便趁機將舌頭滑入對方口內，吞噬了Mycroft的氣息，在好一陣子後才依依不捨的結束這個熱吻。

「你不知道你在做什麼，Lestrade。」

Mycroft的背緊緊靠著門板，他感覺到了對方卡在自己右腿上極為熱燙的堅硬，Mycroft倏地心臟一緊、呼吸一滯，公務員還沒能對於腿上的堅硬有實質上的思考，銀髮總督察又丟了一顆炸彈。

「我知道我在做什麼，我還知道你究竟是誰。」

Lestrade和Mycroft唇貼著唇，另一隻手悄悄地放在了Mycroft的墨鏡邊緣。

「 **Mr. Holmes。** 」

Mycroft瞬間繃緊下顎，但他對於Lestrade拿下墨鏡的動作絲毫沒有抵抗，對方都如此直白地說出自己的真實身份，多做什麼動作也都只會變成侮辱罷了。

當Lestrade拿下那副墨鏡時，銀髮男人不禁張大了雙眼，因為那雙誘人的灰藍正淡漠的盯著他看－淡色的眼影、被刷得極長的睫毛、美麗的細眉、妖媚的細眼線，幾乎是在瞬間就奪去了Lestrade的呼吸和整顆心。

「幫你化妝的人是Anthea對吧？」Lestrade將手中的墨鏡隨手往後一丟，「提醒我之後絕對要跪下來親吻她的膝蓋。」

Mycroft眉頭緊皺，他的聲音恢復原樣，終於有了該有的震懾力，「Lestrade總督察，你已經知道我的真實身份，或許可以放開我，結束這場可怕的鬧劇了？」

「 **不。** 」

Lestrade堅決地說道，同樣堅決地將空下來的那隻手貼上Mycroft同樣半勃起的下身，毫不意外見到對方威脅性十足的瞪視。

「我剛剛說了，我喜歡你，而我是認真的。」

Mycroft瞪著他，像是要瞪到在他身上穿出個洞來，而Lestrade並沒有屈服在那恐怖的瞪視下、甚至還大膽地掀起短裙，隔著絲襪和內褲開始搓揉對方的性器－這真是特別的觸覺饗宴－愉悅地感覺到那已經完全硬起的手感。

「你在玩火自焚，Lestrade總督察。」Mycroft嗓音低啞又透出一股滿懷惡意的警告。

「穿著女裝誘惑我的人，」Lestrade不懷好意地舔了唇瓣，「可是你。」

Mycroft終於克制不住地低吼出聲，他猛地低下頭發狂地吻上玩弄自己下身的Lestrade。

「這是你自找的，Greg。」

在把Lestrade推上床時，Mycroft惡狠狠地說道，看著那明明不應該適合面前男人的臉妝、髮型和女性打扮，Lestrade卻覺得腦袋發熱，眼前的人 **美如仙女** ，夾帶著Mycroft猛烈的、冰冷的、強大的氣場的 **仙女** 。

這或許就是情人眼裡出西施吧。

Lestrade眩暈的想，而身上的衣服早被男人熟門熟路的脫到只剩半開的襯衫和內褲，而Mycroft依舊穿著那身完美的女裝，只是脫掉了那雙低跟鞋。

「你真美，Mycroft。」

Lestrade沒有吝嗇給予讚賞，他伸手抱住Mycroft，沒給男人時間反應就吻上那雙唇，Lestrade大概吃下了那唇上大部分化學塗料，但他知道，Mycroft的耳朵已經紅到快要出血。

這個裝扮大概對他來說很羞恥。

總督察想對了，Mycroft確實覺得這個裝扮非常羞恥，但他沒有想到會聽見Lestrade的讚美，他在吻快結束時，稍稍推開Lestrade，「這不好笑。」

「我沒說這是玩笑，Mycroft，」Lestrade一臉認真，「我還希望你能穿著它和我上床。」

Mycroft眼神倏地一暗，那是有著濃烈情慾的深邃暗沉。

「我都不知道你有如此癖好。」

「不是。」Lestrade脫掉身上鬆垮垮的襯衣，讓Mycroft一飽眼福。

「那是因為是你，Mycroft。」

Mycroft在一瞬間看起來茫然又帶著欣喜，但他很快地變了回來。

「我還是希望脫掉上半身的衣物。」

「成交。」

語畢，Lestrade彎起身子，幫著對方脫掉女款西裝外套，然後是淺藍色襯衫和、

**哇喔，哇喔喔喔喔。**

Lestrade的手放上那兩顆被像是胸罩卡在胸前的水球，抓了抓，觸感還真的頗像－

**「Greg。」**

Mycroft聲音裡的危險度達到了等級7的程度，Lestrade迅速鬆手，幫對方鬆開胸前的束縛，把那兩顆水球帶著衣物毫不留戀地丟到一旁，然後伸手摟住男人脖頸，手指輕巧的解開那美麗的項鏈。

Mycroft將兩隻手腕上的金屬束縛都卸下，連同項鏈好好地放在床頭的茶几上，正當他回過身要推倒對方，銀髮男人卻突然開口。

「你的假髮是卡死的嗎？」

Mycroft翻了個大大的白眼，Lestrade則是真誠地說道：「我是真的擔心，要是等一下太激烈掉下來，我會立刻笑到軟掉的，這樣不太好。」

「這不會發生的，我向你保證。」

Mycroft聲音平板，沒好氣地說道，半跪著跨坐在銀髮男人的大腿上，同時將手往下滑，故意的直接掏出身下男人完全硬起的性器，用那隻纖細的手開始套弄起來。

Lestrade因為Mycroft的觸碰猛地仰起頭，脖子伸展成一個完美的弧度，Mycroft將還殘存些許唇蜜的唇貼上，吸吮舔拭，銀髮男人無法克制從喉嚨裡滾出一聲短促的氣音。

那及肩的頭髮輕微的刺激著Lestrade的感官，他無法克制的摸上公務員細緻白嫩的腰部肌膚，厚實大手緩緩往下，一手抓揉被黑短裙緊緊包覆住的屁股，一手隔著絲襪愛撫軟嫩的大腿。

只要想到手裡原本該是在女性上才能擁有的觸感，卻是在男人身上得到，更該死的對方還不是普通的男人。

**這可是Mycroft Holmes。**

Lestrade的陰莖在公務員的手裡猛地跳動了幾下，Mycroft忽地停下手中和舌頭的動作，他往後退，瞇起眼睛，然後極為惡趣味的慢慢滑下身體。

「我實在無法理解你詭異的性癖好，總督察先生。」

「Mycroft，那是因為——」

Lestrade沒能說完話，因為Mycroft伸出舌頭緩緩舔過他硬挺的柱身，那雙畫著好看眼妝的妖媚灰藍誘惑的看他，Lestrade差點就這樣直接射了出來，但他狠狠的憋住了。

Mycroft的唇瓣微彎，手指環住硬挺的底部，張口吞入頂端，Lestrade呻吟出聲忍俊不住的緩緩晃動腰部，一手摸上Mycroft的棕長假髮，另一手緊抓被單。

Mycroft投入地用舌頭舔弄男人的陰莖，頭部跟隨著Lestrade腰部的晃動，只是在吞吐的過程他卻一直吃到頭髮，他隨意地伸出手將長髮撩到雙耳之後，而嘴裡陰莖則是越加發狠地幹著公務員的嘴，Lestrade克制的嗓音從上頭飄進Mycroft的耳裡。

「Mycroft，我、我快要、」

Mycroft完全沒有要退開的意思，甚至給對方深深地來了一個用力地吸吮，Lestrade低吼出聲，但也使力抓著對方的頭髮拉開了Mycroft，大部分的白濁被Mycroft吞下，些許則是噴灑在他的唇邊和頰上。

Lestrade不太好意思的鬆手，正要張口道歉，卻被Mycroft緩緩起身，粉嫩的舌舔去嘴邊精液的畫面和雙耳下晃亮亮的小墜飾奪走了聲音。

Mycroft偏過頭，灰藍閃過一絲疑惑，下一秒猛地被總督察抱住，濕潤熱燙的舌將右耳連同耳環捲入口中，Mycroft閉緊著唇，只是發出了一聲誘人的鼻哼。

Lestrade左手揉捏著Mycroft的屁股，右手摸上後者的硬體，驚喜地發現男人的前液竟稍稍打濕了內褲和絲襪。

「Mycroft、Mycroft...」

Lestrade滾燙的氣息衝進Mycroft的耳內，後者甚至覺得他的腦袋要因此融化，隨後Lestrade抽出被Mycroft跨坐著的腿，調整好姿勢後，掀起那件黑短裙，將臉蹭上那緊鼓著的腫脹處，用手指抓拉著絲襪和內褲緩緩脫下至男人的大腿處。

公務員乾淨的硬挺跳了出來，Lestrade沒有猶豫地吞下，滿意地感覺到Mycroft一個劇烈的顫動，卻也有些失落他還是沒能聽見對方軟嫩的呻吟，就在不斷的用嘴進進出出一段時間後，Mycroft擦著粉色指甲油的手猛地抓住Lestrade的銀髮。

**「夠了。」**

Mycroft本該絲滑的嗓音變得極為地低沉沙啞，飽含濃烈情慾，Lestrade滿意的閉眼，乖乖地退後躺上床，Mycroft從床頭旁的小櫃子裡拿出潤滑液，在手上捂熱了冰涼液體後，一根手指藉著濕潤緩緩戳進Lestrade緊窒的後穴，並彎下腰用舌頭舔弄Lestrade胸前紅點。

難耐的呻吟從Lestrade的嘴裡發出，在那根手指擦過某一處時，他猛地爆出一口髒話，捲起腳趾，Mycroft對此只是挑起眉，緩慢增加穴內擴張的手指，而這時Lestrade的下身早已再次豎立起來。

「Mycroft，快進來。」Lestrade緊咬著牙，粗喘著氣。

沒想到戴著棕色長髮的男人卻撫媚地彎起水亮的粉色薄唇，因為眼妝而顯得極為誘人的雙眼眨了眨，Lestrade從喉嚨深處爆出一聲低吼，幾乎想殺了眼前穿著黑裙和被脫到一半的絲襪、用三隻手指幹他後穴的男人。

聽見這個回應，Mycroft愉悅地退出手指，他伸手正要脫掉大腿上的底褲和絲襪，卻被Lestrade抓住手腕阻止，Mycroft危險地瞇起眼睛，但也順了對方的意。

儘管Mycroft因裙子不停磨蹭上半部的陰莖而火熱難耐，想狠狠插入男人的慾望幾乎快要壓過他的理智，但他還是極為克制的擴張Lestrade的後穴，直到他覺得那裡頭的緊窒能完美吞入自己尺寸不算小的兇器。

Mycroft將頂部對準入口，抹著淡粉色指甲油的手緊抓Lestrade的腰部緩緩推進，額上的汗水滴落在身下男人的胸膛，Lestrade沒有因為不適感閉上眼，他直直地盯著被半垂的深棕色長髮擋住些微臉部的Mycroft，那雙灰藍在進入自己時眼神炙熱如火，長長的睫毛輕輕煽闔，面頰透出紅潤，粉色透亮的唇瓣正誘惑著Lestrade去親吻。

銀髮男人沒能抵擋住誘惑，在男人的堅挺緩慢進到最深處，絲襪和裙襬的織物碰觸到自己的臀部肌膚時，他拉下了Mycroft，和對方一同陷入黏膩的深吻裡，他們瘋狂的吸吮著彼此的舌丁，Ｍycroft的腰部輕微地前後移動，那溫熱緊緻的洞穴幾乎快攪散了他的思緒。

「Greg。」

Mycroft低聲呢喃，Lestrade張口將吐出自己姓名的好聽嗓音再次吞進嘴裡，只要聽見公務員本該淡漠冰冷的聲音能因他變得如此色情，Lestrade便無法克制心臟的猛烈跳動和襲擊上腦袋那心滿意足的眩暈感，尤其男人現在是如此的與他緊密，彷彿就要融為一體。

Mycroft在一次戳刺中找到讓Lestrade猛地拔高音調的地方，他闔上眼簾，終於允許自己將腦袋裡壓抑許久的深沉慾望放了出來，律動的速度倏地變得狂暴，每一次的撞擊都準確地碰觸到Lestrade的前列腺，總督察的雙手緊抓床單，腳趾用力捲起，不停從喉嚨深處滾出低沉呻吟。

Mycroft白皙的肌膚變得通紅，劇烈的活塞運動讓汗水濕了臉龐的長髮，耳下的金屬墜飾跟著高速晃動搖擺，褪至大腿的絲襪不停的磨蹭彼此的肌膚，還有那短裙裙襬的前側早已沾染上交合處的液體，眼前銀髮男人嘶啞的呻吟和情動難耐的表情，以及隨著衝刺而規律緊縮的穴口，幾乎讓Mycroft無可自拔的陷溺其中。

Lestrade終於在一次猛烈的撞擊下，忍受不住的拉扯下Mycroft，吻上男人的唇，雙手緊抱Mycroft，抬高粗壯的腿纏住Mycroft的腰，更加賣力的迎合對方，公務員並沒有因為前者突如其來的動作而停止擺動，反倒更加重力道，用力撞上臀部，雙手跟著緊抱住總督察，Lestrade堅挺的下身頂部磨蹭著Mycroft的腹部，更多的快感如劇烈風暴般襲捲上Lestrade。

緊緻的窄道開始不規律的顫動，Lestrade的呻吟聲越來越高昂，Mycroft即使大腿和腰已經逐漸出現痠麻感，依舊不能阻止他停下猛烈地抽插，他沒有減輕撞擊力道，快堆疊至高處的快感控制了男人的本能反應。

「哈啊－」Lestrade覺得自己被高潮的浪花襲捲到最高處又迅速墜落於地。

「Ｍycroft！」他低吼出聲，熱燙的液體噴灑在彼此的小腹上。

突然用力緊縮的肉壁讓Ｍycroft猛地皺緊眉，一聲低沉的呻吟終於從男人的唇瓣中洩漏而出，白濁隨著Mycroft的律動灌滿了Lestrade的腸道，在最後一滴精液都射完後，Mycroft才將敏感的性器抽離後穴，被長時間擴張的穴口緩緩地流出的濃稠液體。

「很滿意自己的成果？」

Lestrade的胸腔明顯地上下起伏著，Mycroft讓視線離去那個煽情的畫面，緊盯著對方沒有回答，總督察露出玩味的表情，他撐起身體。

「好吧，我讓你舒適點。」

Lestrade伸出手，脫下Mycroft腰間的短裙，拉下內褲和絲襪，Mycroft順從的站起，讓那可恨的玩意兒離開自己的腿，又坐了下來，Lestrade抬手，翻起假髮貼合處，果不起然看見了幾根細長的黑髮夾，他細心的將髮夾一一取下，接著連著髮網和假髮一同脫下，滿頭亂髮的Mycroft就這樣出現在總督察的眼前，Lestrade咬緊牙才免於笑出來。

不是嘲笑，而是真心覺得對方現在的模樣 **極為可愛** 的笑。

Mycroft沒好氣地翻了個白眼，轉過身似乎是想起身前去浴室，Lestrade猛地拉住他，抱著Mycroft一起躺倒到床上。

「你要去哪？」

「 **卸妝。** 」Mycroft生硬的吐出這個詞彙。

Lestrade再次咬緊了牙忍住笑，他拿起棉被蓋在彼此的腰部上。

「現在還不行。」Lestrade毫不意外得到Mycroft的瞪視。

「Lestra－」

「叫我Greg，好嗎？」Lestrade微皺起眉頭。

「說真的，你都穿女裝－還是整套準備妥當－來誘惑我了，為什麼還要叫我Lestrade？」

Mycroft閉上眼，從鼻子呼出一口長氣，「我不是來誘惑你的。」

「什麼？」Lestrade滿臉困惑，「Mycroft－」

「我是來保護你的。」

Mycroft睜開眼，表情似乎明擺著這已經是他能吐出的最感人的話。

「什麼－？！」

Lestrade更加困惑了，但眼前的人看起來不願再多說出任何與此相關的字彙，他吞下疑問，至少保護你的這個解答已經解釋許多了不是嗎？

**Mycroft是為了保護他遠離危險而男扮女裝的。**

這個想法狠狠地撞進Lestrade的心上，他用力吞嚥了下，不太敢置信的開口。

「Mycroft，你是因為在意我的安全－」

Lestrade沒說話了，因為Mycroft的眼神已經飄向一邊，微微吸著嘴唇，唇瓣線條有些僵硬－那是個十分彆扭的表情。

總督察終於放任自己彎起嘴角，仔細的將男人美麗的妝容和那對可口的金屬耳環深深烙印進腦海裡。

凝望著眼前平常氣勢高得可以能夠壓垮任何人、情商卻比他還低落的Mycroft Holmes，令Lestrade忍不住再次吻上對方。

「嘿，你還記得我剛剛說的話嗎？」

Mycroft眉間微蹙，「你說了很多話。」

Lestrade忍住嘆息，「我喜歡你，不管你是Mycroft Holmes還是Rose Gatiss，我都願意照顧你。」他頓了頓，「只是你願意接受嗎？我完全不希望今晚只是單純的一夜情或是在你心中留下詭異的變妝性愛回憶。」

Mycroft的灰藍只是凝望他，在幾秒的靜默後，終於第二次主動的吻上Lestrade。

「我不是什麼好情人。」

「我知道。」Lestrade開心地笑了出來，他熱烈地回吻Mycroft。

「但你絕對是值得我付出所有把你留在身邊的男人。」

你也是，Greg。

Mycroft沒有說出口，他闔上眼簾，最終讓自己沉溺於這甜膩的深吻裡。

**FIN.**


	2. Anthea是神奇萬能小幫手

身為Mr. Holmes的貼身秘書，自家長官在意新蘇格蘭場的銀髮總督察的小小心思，Anthea又怎麼看不出來？

尤其是這一次的行動，Mr. Holmes選擇親自上陣，不就足以代表了一切？

同時，Anthea好心的沒有戳破Mr. Holmes在危險度的過度衡量，畢竟能勝任此次任務的女特務人選至少就有三位以上。

更何況，若是長官真能完美誘惑DCI，後續肯定能讓這兩位已經互有意思至少五年的慢熱男人有更加完美的發展。

女人的天線可是很敏感的。

只是，Anthea還是從未想過有一天會與自家長官對坐，手中是自己愛用的高級化妝品，眼前人所穿的是一套精選過的女款套裝。

畢竟貼身秘書的工作內容裡可沒有包含——

 **幫男性長官化妝** 這一個項目。

Anthea覺得自己已然成為所謂的 **萬能神奇小幫手** 。

她努力維持手中器具的平穩，並且發揮高超的化妝技巧，完全用妝容完美地襯托出了Mr. Holmes本身的美。

她的長官絕對能說是同時兼具力與美的男人。

所以在Mr. Holmes完成一切打扮，Anthea給予長官的讚美能說得上是完完全全的真心誠意。

而在長官與目標接觸時，從飯店監視器傳來的影像以及耳麥裡和總督察的對談，Anthea滿意地知道自己所做的一切絕對堪稱完美。

最後，當Mr. Holmes和DCI. Lestrade的接吻聲傳進耳內，她主動切斷了耳麥的運作，愉悅地想著—— **或許下個月自己還能加薪呢** 。

**FIN.**


	3. 那晚之後

Lestrade和Mycroft在一起三個月了，直到現在Lestrade還有些不敢置信。

因為在那一晚的美好性愛後，見鬼的操他媽的大英政府就出差了整整三個月的時間。

**整整三個月！**

若說Lestrade沒有擔心Mycroft其實為了不想與他見面而掰出這個他完全可以諒解的理由，那是絕絕對對是假的。那可是Mycroft Holmes！從十年前開始Lestrade就是他呼之即來揮之即去的與Sherlock相關人士罷了，想想五年前的巴斯克維爾事件，要不是終於單身的自己為了讓Mycroft留下良好印象，他哪會在度假的時間跑去照顧那時還幼稚到不行的Sherlock？

若沒有在第二個月的月初，他收到了Mycroft像是終於想起〝啊，我現在可是有個情人，該提醒一下他我要出差三個月呢。〞的簡訊，不然Lestrade肯定毫不猶豫的拿著懸案衝去找Sherlock，問問他該死的哥哥究竟跑去哪裡了。

畢竟他只是個小小總督察，怎麼有能力可以在沒有預約的情況下直闖一個高官的辦公室？而Lestrade也非常明白Mycroft面對的會是怎麼樣的工作環境，所以他只是簡單的回傳了簡訊，算是告訴對方自己確實收到了這個消息，便未再打擾那位忙碌的公務員。

Lestrade經過疲憊的一天，他把那台保養得宜的BMW駛進自家車庫，原本思緒空白的腦袋卻想起了Mycroft那一句擦邊球的回應。

『我不是什麼好情人。』

Lestrade的手耙梳過銀髮，他多多少少能理解對方話裡的意思，畢竟他也有過因為工作而臨時取消約會、甚至是忙得好幾天無法回家的時刻，而Mycroft的工作所面臨的壓力程度肯定比他大上許多，公務員的一個細微決定，將會影響到的可是整個英國、有時甚至是一整個世界。

Lestrade從車庫進到家裡，正要從冰箱拿出啤酒要把自己丟進沙發裡，好好給自己一個軟爛放鬆的時光，沒想到，門鈴聲卻在此時忽地響起，Lestrade皺起眉頭看了眼手錶－－半夜凌晨一點。

他關上冰箱門，走到門前，看了眼門孔，發現自己朝思暮想三個月的男人就站在自家門廊，他手腳快速的打開門。

「Mycroft！」Lestrade沒能壓下愉悅的高聲喊道。

Mycroft只是疲憊地露出拘謹的微笑，他的三件套完美地層層包裹住高挑的身材，手中緊握與自身形影不離的黑傘。

「晚上好，Lestrade。」

Lestrade因對方自制的語氣稍稍鎮定下來，他後退幾步，將門板往一旁推。

「你要進來嗎？」

Mycroft的灰藍頓時閃爍不定，Lestrade則是忍不住皺起眉頭，因為男人神情的疲憊實在是太過明顯。

「剛下飛機？」

Mycroft嘴角僵硬，點了點頭，Lestrade眨眼，嘴巴半闔又閉起，琥珀裡的喜悅夾雜著緊張和不解、還有一絲的擔憂。

「Lestrade，」Mycroft像是終於做好了什麼準備一樣，「我們－」

「Wait、Wait、」Lestrade抬起一根手指 ，「你不是要來跟我說你後悔了吧？在這個時間點？」

「不。」Mycroft露出被冒犯又有些受傷的神色，「不是的，絕對不是。」

Lestrade鬆了口氣，自然地伸出手，抓著Mycroft的手臂就將他往屋裡帶，「那就直接進來坐著說吧，你看起來累壞了。」

被銀髮男人拉著走隨後又被壓上沙發的Mycroft看起來小心翼翼，Lestrade則是取走對方手中的黑傘放在沙發邊，然後大方的坐在Mycroft身旁，「你有想喝些什麼嗎？」

Mycroft搖搖頭，灰藍從未離開過Lestrade，後者抱起雙臂，歪起一邊的嘴。

「說真的，Mycroft，要是這樣一直盯著我看，我可就要吻你了。」

「好。」

Mycroft回答的如此迅速，讓Lestrade猛地一楞，下一秒，他便湊上前去親吻Mycroft，呼吸交融，Lestrade的雙手攬住Mycroft纖細的腰，感受掌心下高檔的布料質感，Mycroft則是靜靜地接受銀髮男人的親暱。

一吻結束，兩人額抵著額，琥珀望著那雙平靜的灰藍。

「你剛剛是想確認我們兩個究竟是不是在一起了嗎？」

Mycroft看了一下別處，又看回來。「對。」

「為什麼？」Lestrade思考了一下，「因為你那天的裝扮？」

「說真的，Greg，」Mycroft的耳朵泛起尷尬的紅，「我完全不想留下那一次行動的任何記憶，除了－」

「除了和我相處的時候？」Lestrade退後一些，仔細凝視著對方。

「是。」公務員的耳朵還是紅的。

「……Mycroft，」Lestrade差點憋不住笑，「你該不會也在擔心我會要你再穿上女裝吧？」

Mycroft沒有打算回答的意思，Lestrade放任自己開懷的笑起了來。

「如果我真的要你穿，你會願意嗎？」

只見Mycroft困擾的皺起眉頭，表情是游移的尷尬和放任。

Lestrade止住了笑聲，他本來抱持著會被男人狠狠拒絕的結果說出口，結果男人給的回應讓他忽地感覺輕飄飄的－－總督察突然想起三個月前的夜晚，Mycroft對於他的那些舉動頂多回以一個無奈的瞪視，之後便隨他為所欲為。

Mycroft潛藏在行動裡的寵溺猛地震上Lestrade的心，他深情的再次吻上男人的唇。

「嘿，那天的你很美，我是說真的。」

「……這可不是一個男人會希望聽到的讚美。」

「要不然、性感？」

Mycroft皺起眉頭。

Lestrade笑了起來，「我想我永遠忘不了那一天的你， **Rose Gatiss** 。」

Mycroft毫不吝嗇的給予了Lestrade一個超級大白眼。

**FIN.**


End file.
